


Music

by sootonthecarpet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootonthecarpet/pseuds/sootonthecarpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the Professor would sing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Basil, I'm sorry. I promise I'll fix it later with a sequel.

Sometimes, the Professor would sing for him. Well, he fancied it was for him. Really, there was a very good chance it was merely to suit his own whims. He did have a lovely voice, and seemed to quite enjoy using it, particularly to show off to an admiring, Moran-shaped audience. Moran's appreciation, the man himself fathomed, was merely a barely-noticed, pleasant side effect.

Sometimes he would enter a room to find the Professor already singing there, in a quiet almost-hum as he worked out something difficult. Other times the Professor would walk in and suddenly start in on a piece of an opera. Moran's favourite times, though, were when he was feeling nervous and high-strung and far too energetic despite his exhaustion, right after seamlessly managing a difficult job. The Professor always managed to sing exactly the right songs in exactly the right way, and would calm him down quite perfectly.

The third thing Moran thought upon discovering the empty balcony was "He'll never sing for me again." The first one was, "I'll be alone," and the second was, "James."

**Author's Note:**

> Why is the tag "Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)"? AGoS definitely came out in 2011...! The only Holmes film I can think of that came out in 2010 was that really weird one with Gareth David-Lloyd as Watson...


End file.
